Mutants
This season takes place in the dimension of the world of Marvel. It focuses on the X-Men, specifically the version of them portrayed in the cartoon X-Men Evolution. Any details and character name changes are because that is how they are in the cartoon. Story A green wormhole opens, and Omni comes out of it. He lands in a city park, and several people who saw it scream and run. Omni: This place seems familiar. It looks like a place we might’ve been. Omni starts walking. He goes into the city, walking on the sidewalk, when he sees a car flying through the air. He watches it, then turns to the source. He sees a tall, muscular man in red armor and his arms exposed lifting and throwing cars. A dome metal helmet covers his head. Omni: Hm. We shouldn’t intervene. (He starts to turn around, when he remembers something.) We, are a hero. (Omni sighs, then he gains a total of five legs.) Wildvine! The armored man hammers his arms into a car, crushing it. Armored Man: Ha! You should all stay out of the way of the Juggernaut! (Juggernaut is then hit by a series of seed bombs, which explode when they hit his armor. It does no damage, and he turns to see Omni standing in the street.) You dare challenge me, mutant? I’ll show you what a stupid move that is. (Juggernaut grabs the crushed car, and throws it at Omni. Omni stretches his arm into the air, and expands his hand, catching the car. He then lowers it, putting it down besides him.) Omni: We are Omni, and we are interested in a fair fight. Juggernaut: Hm. You’re either brave or crazy. Stupid isn’t in question. Fine. You’ll be crushed by the Juggernaut just like all the rest. (Omni’s body reverts, as his muscles expand.) Omni: Humungousaur! Omni and Juggernaut charge at each other, and swing their fists, colliding with each other. Juggernaut’s attack breaks through, hitting Omni in the chest. Omni holds his ground, spins and slams his arm into Juggernaut’s back. He stumbles forward, and Omni jumps, landing on Juggernaut’s back, pushing him into the ground. Juggernaut quickly pushes off the ground, forcing Omni off. Omni lands on his feet, and charges to tackle Juggernaut. Juggernaut catches Omni, then throws him. Omni goes flying into a building, destroying the wall. Omni gets up, as Juggernaut charges him. Omni jumps over him, and punches Juggernaut as he turns around. Juggernaut takes the attack, and Omni jumps back, creating distance between them. Omni: That armor is pretty hard. We’ll have a tough time getting through that. Juggernaut: Are you admitting defeat? That’ll be your smartest decision today. Omni: No. We have a few more tricks up our sleeves. (Omni’s body grows, and his knuckles grow barrels on them) Ultimate Humungousaur! Omni raises his arms, firing bone fragment missiles at Juggernaut. He dodges most of them, but he is hit by one in the chest, denting his armor. Omni then charges forward, and the two deadlock. Juggernaut: Better. But I’ll still win. Omni: You wish. End Scene A black jet is flying through the air, approaching the city where Omni and Juggernaut were fighting. Onboard, there are five teenagers and an older guy, all wearing the same outfit, a one piece black suit. The older guy has black hair sticking up, his suit not covering his arms, having gloves. The first teenage boy has brown hair, with special visors that cover his eyes, having one red visor eye HIs suit has a yellow x on the chest. The second one is a girl with long red hair, with green eyes and a black headband over her forehead. Her suit has the chest green, with black on the arms and shoulders. The third one is a boy who has blue fur, dark blue hair, pointed ears and a devil like tail. He has two fingers and a thumb, and two toes. His suit has a red v-strap going around his chest. The fourth one is a girl with brown hair up in a ponytail. Her suit is similar to the other girl, with a purple V on the chest, the rest of it black. She has a yellow belt on. The fifth one is a girl with reddish-brown hair with white bangs. The suit was entirely green on the chest, and black everywhere else. She is wearing gloves. Older Guy: Alright. Our main focus is stopping the fight, and determining whether this second guy is a threat. Scott, you’re in charge of that. If Juggernaut decides to fight, I’ll lead a group after him. Scott: (The one with the visor.) Alright. I’ll take Jean and Kitty. You’ll need Kurt and Rogue to handle Juggernaut. Kitty: (One with brown ponytail, looking at the battle on the field.) Ugh. I think I’d rather handle Juggernaut. This other guy looks bad. Rogue: (One with white bangs) Trade you. Anything to keep Juggernaut out of my head. Jean: (One with red hair) Stay focused. I’m sensing more than two of them for some reason. Kurt: (Blue one) Multiple enemies. That’s great. Maybe they’ll fight each other. We should be enough, right Logan? Logan: Jean is right. This can be very easy or very hard. Omni and Juggernaut are still fighting, as they see the jet coming, and landing. Juggernaut pushes away from Omni, as he turns away. Juggernaut: Maybe next time, kid. I’m not getting in a scuffle with the X-Men. (Juggernaut runs off, as Omni turns to see the jet land. The X-Men come off, standing in formation.) Logan: Alright, mutant. You're either coming the easy way, or the hard way. Omni: Hm. No threat here. (Omni turns around, walking away.) Logan: Guess it’s the hard way. (Logan raises his hand, and three metal claws come out of his hands.) Take him down. Scott turns a dial on his visor, and fires a powerful red laser blast at Omni. It hits him in the neck, but it doesn’t seem to have any effect, as Omni continues to walk. Jean raises her arms, causing two cars to levitate. She then swings her arms, throwing the cars at Omni. Omni turns, catching one car, and using it to knock away the other one. He drops the car, and keeps going. A cloud of black smoke appears around Omni’s shoulder, as Kurt teleports onto them. Kurt: Time for a little diversion. (Kurt grabs Omni’s ears, pulling and trying to guide him. Omni roars, and shakes his head violently, throwing Kurt flying.) Aaaaahhh! Kitty then phases out of the ground, grabbing Omni’s leg, and starting to pull him underground. Omni notices this, and fires a bone fragment at the ground, causing a shake that has Kitty let go. Omni’s leg was stuck in the ground, but he pulls himself out with ease. Kitty phases out of the ground bak to the others, as Kurt teleports back. Logan: This is getting bad. Jean, throw me at that thing. Rogue, get behind him. Rogue: (Sighs) Fine. Kurt, give me a ride. (Kurt grabs Rogue, and they teleport away.) Jean uses her telekinesis to lift and throw Logan, claws drawn. Omni raises his arm to block it, and Logan stabs Omni, his claws going straight into Omni’s flesh. Omni: Aaaaaaaagggggggghhhhhhh! (Omni grabs Logan, pulling him out of his arm. Omni throws him into the air, and fires a bone fragment at him. Logan falls to the ground, moaning.) Let that teach you. Kurt and Rogue appear behind Omni, and Rogue takes her glove off. Rogue: Well, here we go. (Rogue touches Omni’s flesh, and she screams, the two slightly glowing. Omni howls in pain, as he drops to his knees. Omni’s body reverts, as he escapes Rogue’s grasp in the process. Rogue continues to scream, as her body begins to grow, taking the size that Omni was. Her size increase starts to tear through the suit.) Agh! (Her hands morph to forms barrels, and she starts randomly firing bone fragments all over the place.) Scott: Rogue! Jean, what’s going on? Jean: (Hands to her head) I’m not sure. I can’t find her mind anywhere. Omni: And you won’t. (The others turn, and Kitty jumps back in fear.) Kitty: How’d you get here? Omni: We walked. What is her power? Jean: She can absorbs another’s powers and memories. Omni: If she absorbed my mind, then she absorbed several consciousnesses. Does it wear off? Scott: Eventually. Why? (Omni’s head opens, revealing his brain and completely freaking Kitty out.) Omni: Brainstorm! (Omni fires a stream of lightning, which hits Rogue, and lifts her off the ground. Her arms are pointed towards the sky.) Once she reverts, we’ll go back with you. Her power seems to interest us now. (Logan walks back, seemingly recovered from his earlier injuries.) Logan: Why didn’t you surrender earlier? Omni: We weren’t interested in your group earlier. Now, we are. (A few minutes later, Rogue’s body reverts, and she falls unconscious. Omni lowers her and Logan catches her.) Let’s leave. (The group gets on the jet, and it leaves.) Characters *Omni **Ultimate John *Logan *Scott *Jean *Kurt *Kitty *Rogue Villains *Juggernaut Aliens By Ultimate John *Wildvine *Humungousaur (goes Ultimate) *Ultimate Humungousaur *Brainstorm Trivia *Rogue is the only X-Men to appear to go by her alias. The others are referred to by their original names. *Omni goes with the X-Men, only after being intrigued by Rogue's powers. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: X-Men Arc